A Z-Powered Reunion
by 77Xfire
Summary: A story about how two friends manage to reunite, leading to a change in their relationship that will last the rest of their lives. Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day on Melemele Island in the Alola region. It is here that we find Ash Ketchum, aspiring Pokemon Master, and his friends celebrating the wedding of their teacher, Professor Kukui and Burnet. The ceremony had just concluded, though in a rather comedic way, with Burnet's Munchlax tackling Samson Oak in order to give him a big kiss on the cheek. The action caused everyone in attendance to start laughing, including the newlyweds.

After a moment of laughing, the two join hands and kissed each other, earning an applause from the crowd.

"Ah, it is soooo romantic!" Mallow said, her eyes practically looking like hearts.

"I know right? I knew those two were perfect for each other!" Lillie added.

"We all did, ever since the slumber party!" Lana decided to add as well.

"I guess things are going to be quite a bit different in Kukui's place now, right Ash?" Kiawe asked, looking over to his friend. What he saw was something he wasn't exactly expecting. Ash was just looking at Kukui and Burnet, and while he was smiling, he seemed so… sad?

"Ash?" Sophocles, who also noticed the strange look on his friend's face, asked.

This seemed to catch Ash's attention, as he looked over to his friends, who were now all giving him worried looks.

"Huh? What's up?" Ash asked.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda upset." Kiawe asked.

"Yeah, it isn't like you at all. Honestly, I would of thought that you would be really happy right now!" Lillie added.

"Oh, right, sorry. Just thinking about some things." Ash responded.

"Are you worried that things may become weird in the house now that Kukui is married?" Kiawe asked.

"Are you worried that Kukui may become too busy to teach us now?" Mallow also asked.

"Are you worried that Munchlax may eat all of the food in the house and there will never be enough for you?" Sophocles asked, earning a look from his classmates. "What? You know that is something he would be worried about!"

"I'm not worried about anything guys, honest. I am just... thinking of a friend of mine." Ash said.

"A friend of yours?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, we traveled through Kalos together. I'm just wondering how she is doing right now." Ash said.

When Mallow heard the word "She" a thought crossed her head.

'Is it possible that…'

She immediately shook that thought out of her head though. This was Ash they were talking about after all.

"Ok… what made you think of her exactly?" Kiawe asked, slightly curious.

Before Ash could answer though, he noticed Lusamine, Wicke and… Faba? They were motioning him and the rest of the group over, as if there was something they wanted to talk to them about. Forgetting completely about Kiawe's question, the group went over to see what they wanted.

 **Later that night**

Ash was standing out on the porch of Kukui's house, looking up to the starry sky. It was a very exciting day, between the wedding, the reception, Lusamine's request, and finally seeing Solgaleo again.

Ash then reached into his pocket, and took out a handkerchief. He looked at it for a brief moment, and then looked back up to the starry sky.

"PikaPi…" Pikachu said, worried about his best friend.

Ash smiled, then crouched down and rubbed his partner's head.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I am fine." Ash said. He then turned back and looked back at the sky.

'I really miss you… Serena.'

This, is the story of how two friends manage to reunite, and have a change in their relationship that will last the rest of their lives.

 **End Of Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **And here it is! The mysterious ship that I have been teasing towards the end of the story I finished the other day! Yes, it is Amourshipping from the Pokemon Series! I fell in love with this ship almost immediately. I loved the interactions between the two, I loved the idea behind it, with Serena being a friend of Ash's from his childhood, and I honestly found it to be incredibly cute! And you know how much I love cute ships.**

 **I will try and update this story often, but I can't make any promises. After all, Christmas is coming up! Also, if you are a fan of my IzuOcha stories (My Hero Academia), then don't worry, I am going to also be working on those at the same time, and will probs try to alternate between the two. I did promise that I would finish them after all.**

 **Anyways, I gave a couple of hints about the ship I was going to write for, so I am going to quickly explain them.**

 **French: Amour is French for Love, and Kalos, which is Serena's home region, as well as where the two of them traveled together, is based on France.**

 **Handkerchief: Pretty much the thing that allowed the two of them to reunite in Kalos.**

 **It is from a series that I am sure that absolutely everyone has at least heard of before: … Do I need to explain this one? I mean really, everyone has heard of Pokemon before… right?**

 **Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed Chapter 1, and I will see you soon for Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning, Ash was blissfully asleep on the couch, along with all of his Pokemon. That is, until Rotom had something to say about it.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Room yelled into Ash's ear, startling the young trainer.

"Rotom! What was that for?!" Ash yelled at his Pokedex.

"You were supposed to wake up 30.384 seconds ago!" Rotom responded. "You were going to be late if you stayed asleep any longer!"

"Alright, alright, guess I will get up." Ash mumbled out, as he got off of the couch. His Pokemon also got up and made their way over to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning Ash!" Kukui said from the kitchen.

"Morning…" Ash yawned out, retrieving his clothes for the day.

"Sleep well?" Burnet asked, catching Ash off guard.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah! I did!" Ash responded, surprised to see the Burnet was there in the kitchen with Kukui, that is, until he remembered that they were married now.

"Great! Get dressed, and come get something to eat!" Kukui said as he flipped a pancake.

Excited about the promise of food, Ash quickly got changed and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there though, he saw that Burnet was kissing Kukui on the cheek.

This caused a familiar scene to play out in Ash's mind. A group of friends in an airport, a girl running up an escalator and…

"Ash? Ash? Hello? You in there?" Ash was startled when a hand was waved in his face. He looked up to see the worried looks of Kukui and Burnet. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… Yeah! I am fine, just thinking about something, that's all!" Ash responded, giving the two a bright smile.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty upset." Burnet asked.

"I am fine, just uh… thinking of Nebby! That's all!" Ash lied.

Accepting Ash's response, Burnet turned to the now finished pancakes and put them on a plate for Ash.

Kukui, however, wasn't convinced with Ash's explanation, but decided to leave it alone for now. If Ash wanted to talk about it, he knew that he would.

Pikachu, however, had other plans, as he went over to Ash's bag and took something out of it without anyone noticing.

Ash then quickly finished his breakfast and made his over to his bag. He did noticed that it was strangely open, but decided to not pay it any mind as Rowlet decided to jump in to take a nap.

"Ok Professor! I am heading out! I will see you over at the school!" Ash called out as he ran to the door. "Come on Pikachu!"

"Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu called out, as if to say "Be right there!" He then took the object that he removed from Ash's backpack, and took it over to Kukui.

"Hm? What's this?" Kukui asked the yellow mouse. When he got a good look at it, he noticed that it was a picture. Pikachu then quickly pointed to a spot on the picture before running out to meet Ash.

Kukui then took a moment to look at what Pikachu was pointing at.

"Do you think he was trying to tell you something?" Burnet asked.

"Yeah, I think he was." Kukui responded.

"Maybe this has something to do with why he seemed so down before." Burnet said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…

I am going to look into this."

 **Meanwhile, with Ash.**

Ash was on his way to the Pokemon school, with Pikachu in tow. As he was approaching the school, he started thinking about that scene again. Completely lost in thought, he slowed down to a walk and stopped paying attention to his surroundings.

"Hey Ash! Look out!" He suddenly heard someone call out. But it was too late as he walked straight into the gate leading to the school.

"Ah!" Ash yelled out as he fell to the ground. "Ow…"

"Are you alright?" Asked Lillie, who was rushing over to check on her friend.

"Yeah, I am fine! Guess I wasn't paying attention!" Ash said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"You looked like you were deep in thought, is everything alright?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind today, that's all!" Ash said as he was getting up from the ground. "Come on! Lets go! We are going to be late!" And so, the two of them made their way into the school and their classroom.

"Alola!" Ash called out as he walked in.

"Alola!" Everyone responded.

Ash then made his way over to his desk and put his bag down. He then unzipped his bag and carefully took Rowlet out in order to avoid waking him up while Pikachu ran off to play with the other Pokemon.

Shortly after, Kukui walked into the room.

"Alola!" He called out.

"Alola!" The class called back, while taking their seats.

When Ash sat down, he once again thought about that scene in the airport.

'Why do I keep thinking about that?' Ash thought to himself, shaking his head a bit. He then decided that he wanted to take a quick look at something that he kept in his bag, so he grabbed it and began searching through it.

He searched through it once… twice… three times, and after the fourth time he began to panic.

'W-where is it? WHERE IS IT?!' He was screaming in his head as he began to take everything out of his bag in a hurry.

Everyone else in the room noticed this, and became worried.

"Hey Ash, is something wrong?" Kiawe asked.

"HUH?! Oh uh yeah! I just forgot something really important back home so I am going to go get it really quick so watch Pikachu and Rowlet for me while I am gone ok thanks bye!" Ash yelled out really quickly as he got up and ran out the door, leaving a very confused group of friends behind.

"Uh… what was that all about?" Sophocles asked.

"Hmmm I think I have an idea…" Kukui said, earning a surprised look from the class. "Ok class! Before Ash comes back, I have a special assignment for all of you!"

 **End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Another chapter in the books. I honestly got to work on this right after I posted the first chapter cause I really wanted to write a bunch of this story out right away, so I am going to be getting a bit ahead in these.**

 **Something very worth mentioning, in between posting the previous chapter and posting this chapter, I have drafted out the next 7 chapters of this story, this chapter included! THERE WILL BE NO LONG BREAKS!**

 **I also decided that I will update this story daily until it is finished. I feel like this is a smart move rather than updating as I write. Allows me to have a lot more time to edit and make sure each chapter is good. No promises on the time of day each chapter will be posted though.**

 **Anyways, Kukui seems to be up to something, and is getting the help from Ash's classmates. We will find out about that in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed chapter 2, and I will see you all in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ok class! Before Ash comes back, I have a special assignment for all of you!" Kukui told the class.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Ash to come back before you give us an assignment?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want him to fall behind!" Mallow added.

"Normally, I would agree, but that would defeat the purpose of the assignment!" Kukui responded, earning a confused look from the class. "You all have noticed that he has been acting strange lately, correct?"

"Yeah. Like the other day during the wedding, he looked upset about something towards the end of it." Lana pointed out.

"And he was really deep in thought this morning as he was walking in. He walked right into the front gate!" Lillie added.

"And of course, what happened just now." Kiawe finished.

'So he was acting that way at the wedding too huh?' Kukui thought to himself. "Yeah, he was acting strangely this morning just before breakfast too. As he was leaving though, Pikachu gave me something that may help us figure out what is causing this."

"Pikachu did?" Mallow asked, looking over to Ash's partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.

"He gave me this." Kukui said as he pulled out the picture that Pikachu gave him.

The class then crowded around to get a good look. They saw what appeared to be four trainers and a little girl. There was Ash, who they immediately noticed, a boy in a blue jumpsuit who looked very uncomfortable with his current situation, a girl in a black blouse and a red skirt, another girl who looked ready to go roller skating, and a little girl that looked similar to the boy they didn't know.

"Ok, so what does this have to do with why Ash is acting so strangely?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, Pikachu did make sure to point out this girl before he left." Kukui said as he pointed towards the girl in the red skirt.

"Ok… so does anyone here have any idea who this girl is?" Mallow asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"Sorry."

"No… but."

The class then looked to who had said that, Sophocles.

"Notice something?" Kukui asked.

"Well, while I don't know who the girl is, I do think I recognize the boy." Sophocles said as he pulled out his laptop. "Lets see… Ah! Here we are!" He then turned the laptop around to show it to the group.

"Clemont? Lets see, it says here that he is the Lumiose City Gym Leader, from the Kalos region." Kukui said.

"Yeah, he is supposed to be a great inventor too, and even built a robot to help run his gym!" Sophocles explained. "I was really interested in the robot."

"Wait… Kalos?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sophocles asked.

"It's just, didn't Ash mention Kalos the other day?" Lana explained.

"That's right! He said that he was thinking about a friend that he traveled in Kalos with!" Mallow said.

"You think something happened between them? Like they got in a fight?" Lillie asked.

At this question, Kukui just smiled. "Well, there is one way we can find out! Come on!" Kukui said as he led them all out of the room.

A little while later, the class was in Samson Oak's office, making a call.

"So… who are we calling exactly?" Kiawe asked.

"We are calling… ah! Professor Sycamore!" Kukui said, looking over to the large screen.

"Well if it isn't Professor Kukui! It has been quite some time! How have you been?" Said the man who appeared on the screen.

"Been great, got married the other day!" Kukui responded with a huge grin on his face.

"Marvelous! Congratulations!" The man responded.

"Thank you! Anyways, allow me to introduce everyone. Class, this is Professor Sycamore, the leading Pokemon Professor from the Kalos region!" Kukui explained. "Sycamore, this is my class."

"Ah, still teaching at that Pokemon School are you? Simply marvelous!" Sycamore said. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, we were hoping that you could help us get in contact with the Lumiose city gym leader. There was something that we wanted to ask him." Kukui responded.

"Well you are in luck! He is actually here in my lab right now!" Sycamore explained. "Some of my equipment was acting up and I asked him to come and see if he could fix it."

"That's great! Can you please get him for us?" Kukui asked.

"Of course! I think he is with his sister who is playing with all the Pokemon in the garden. Let me go get them." Sycamore said before he walked away.

A few moments later, a familiar face showed up on the screen.

"Hello? Who is this?" Clemont said.

"Alola! You must be Clemont, is that correct?" Kukui asked.

"Uh, yes! That is me! And you are?" Clemont asked.

"I am Professor Kukui from the Alola region. I am sorry to of bothered you, but there was something that me and my class wanted to ask you." Kukui said.

At this moment, the young girl from the photo appeared on the screen. She then seemed to notice something and ran over to her brother.

"CLEMONT!" The young girl yelled out.

"AH! Bonnie! Can't you see we are in the middle of something?" Clemont scolded his sister.

"But Clemont! Look! On the couch!" The girl, apparently named Bonnie, said as she pointed at the screen.

At this moment Clemont seemed to adjust his glasses as he tried to get a look at what his sister was talking about.

"Is that a… Pikachu?" Clemont asked.

"Not just any Pikachu! That's Ash's Pikachu!" Bonnie yelled out.

"Bonnie, you do know how unlikely it is that that is-" Clemont started.

"Wow Bonnie, that is impressive! How did you know that this was Ash's Pikachu?" Kukui interrupted.

"Wait what?" Clemont asked.

He then took a longer look at the Pikachu, who started smiling.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he started waving to his friends.

"Th… that IS Ash's Pikachu…" Clemont said. "Uh… why is Ash's Pikachu there? And where is Ash?"

"Well, Ash is actually why we wanted to talk to you." Kukui started to explain. "You see, he has been acting a bit… strange lately, and we were thinking that you may be able to help us find out why that is."

"Ok… so, how can I help?" Clemont asked.

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us who this is." Kukui said as he pulled out the picture and pointed to the girl.

"That's Serena!" Bonnie yelled out.

"She is a friend that traveled with us and Ash while he was challenging the Kalos league." Clemont explained.

"Alright! Now we are getting somewhere!" Kiawe yelled out.

It was at this point that Clemont noticed that Kukui wasn't alone in the room.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't think we were introduced…" Clemont said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Ah! My apologies! Let me introduce you real quick." Kukui then quickly introduced everyone before getting back to the main topic.

"Anyways, Pikachu seems to believe that this Serena girl is the reason that Ash has been acting so strange lately." Kukui explained.

"Hmm… that is strange, I mean they were great friends, and even knew each other before he even came to Kalos, but I don't know why she would…" Clemont started to say.

"Wait, they knew each other before he went to Kalos?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah! It is such a cute story! You should ask him a…bout… it… THAT'S IT!" Bonnie suddenly yelled out.

"You think of something?" Mallow asked.

"Tell me, has anything big or important happened lately?" Bonnie asked.

"Well… I got married the other day." Kukui explained.

"BINGO!" Bonnie yelled out. "Let me guess, this all started when you kissed the bride!"

"Now that you mention it, yeah! It did!" Kiawe responded.

"Wait wait wait, Bonnie, are you saying this has something to do with what happened in the airport?" Clemont asked.

"I am saying it has EVERYTHING to do with what happened in the airport!" Bonnie responded.

"Now hold on! What happened in an airport?" Mallow asked.

"You better sit down for this! Cause this is going to come as a big shock!" Bonnie said.

…

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

 **End of Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **I couldn't resist putting Clemont and Bonnie into this story. I really couldn't. I felt as though they would have been a great way to explain to the group what is probably happening with Ash, at least, without Ash telling everyone flat out, and I also liked the idea that Pikachu would also be the one to give everyone the biggest clue to Ash's behavior. And finally, Sophocles recognizing Clemont due to his inventions, specifically his Clembot. I just felt as though it would make a lot of sense for Sophocles to be interested in the robot, since he is a big fan of Programming.**

 **I saw that some people were looking forward to seeing the classes reaction to the kiss. While the full extent of the reaction won't be posted until tomorrow, you do get to see the initial reaction right here. I think it is pretty… accurate to how they would react.**

 **Anyways, despite the fact that tomorrow's Christmas Eve, I will still be posting during the holiday before I leave to meet family, so expect the next chapter tomorrow morning.**

 **Speaking of chapters, I hope you enjoyed this one, and I will see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone in the room yelled out. They were expecting a lot of things to happen today, but certainly not this!

"Y-you mean to tell me, that this Serena girl… KISSED HIM?!" Lillie yelled out, still in shock.

"As in, on the LIPS?!" Mallow added.

"Yup! It was so such a romantic moment! And about time too!" Bonnie explained.

"About time?! Wait, so are you saying that…" Kiawe started.

"Yup! Serena had a HUUUUUUUGE crush on Ash the entire time we were traveling together! Didn't you notice how close she was to Ash in that picture?" Bonnie explained.

The class then took another look at the picture to see that she was right! Serena was noticeably closer to Ash than anyone else in the picture!

"Wow, you are right!" Lana said.

"Ok, so Serena turned out to really like Ash, and ended up… kissing him." Kiawe said, still in disbelief. "How does this explain why he is acting so strange?"

"Duh! He saw you and your wife get all kissy kissy, and remembered what happened in the airport! And now he really misses her and wants to see her again so they can start dating, get married and ha-" Bonnie started before Clemont covered her mouth with his face completely red.

"B-BONNIE! It is way to early for him to be thinking like that!" Clemont scolded his sister. After regaining his composure, he began to speak again. "Anyways, while Bonnie may have been getting a bit ahead of herself, I do think she is right about Ash missing Serena."

"Hmm… what do you think Pikachu, is this correct?" Kukui asked, turning to Ash's partner.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding his head.

"AWWW! THIS IS SO CUTE!" Mallow suddenly yelled out. "Ash is actually in love!"

"With his childhood friend nonetheless!" Bonnie added.

"That makes it even cuter! They are childhood sweethearts!" Mallow decided to add as well.

"Alright, before Mallow has a heart attack." Kiawe interrupted the two girls gushing. "We need to get back on topic. We still need to find out what we need to do with this information after all."

"I agree, does anyone have any ideas?" Lillie asked.

"Maybe we can call her, let the two catch up a bit. Ash can then confess his undying love for her!" Mallow suggested, eyes once again looking like hearts.

"I LIKE THAT IDEA!" Bonnie yelled out from the screen.

"Hmmm…" Kukui seemed to be in deep thought about what to do.

"Professor?" Lana asked the older man.

"Honestly, I think in order to make sure that this stops, I think the two need to actually see each other, in person! So, I was thinking that we would get her to come here!" Kukui explained. "We can make it a bit of a surprise too!"

"I like that idea even more!" Bonnie said.

"An in person confession is so much more romantic too!" Mallow added, the hearts getting bigger... somehow.

At this Kiawe just sighed. Their goal was to make it so that Ash would stop acting so weirdly, not get him a girlfriend. However, he realized that accomplishing one task may in fact be what is needed to be done in order to accomplish the other, so he decided to not say anything.

The rest of the class seemed to think the same thing, as everyone agreed with the plan.

"Ok, so now we need to know where she is. I assume that she is no longer in Kalos?" Kiawe asked.

"Correct, right now she is in Hoenn taking part in Pokemon Contests." Clemont explained.

"Alright, Hoenn and taking part in Contests… anything else to help narrow it down?" Sophocles said as he typed something into his laptop.

"No, sorry." Clemont said.

"Yeah, we haven't heard from her in a while, so we really don't know where she is right now." Bonnie explained.

"That's alright, we will figure something out! Thank you two so much for your help you two! Let us know if you hear from her, alright?" Kukui said.

"No problem! Just make sure you send us a video of the big reunion, ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Not a problem! We will have Rotom take care of that! Right… Rotom? Hey, where did he go?" Kukui asked, finally noticing that Rotom wasn't there.

"I think he followed Ash when he left earlier." Lillie explained.

"Speaking of, we should be getting back to the classroom before Ash gets back and wonders where we are. Thanks again you two!" Kukui said.

"Take care! Good luck! And congrats on your wedding!" Clemont said.

"Bye bye!" Bonnie said.

"OH! And one more thing! Serena cut her hair at one point in our journey, so it is a lot shorter now! Make sure you remember that!" Clemont explained.

"Got it!" Kukui responded.

The screen then went dark, and Kukui turned to the class.

"Alright everyone, so I am going to need you all to keep an eye on Hoenn contests on the TV and let me know as soon as you find a contest that she is participating in!" Kukui explained.

"Got it!" The class exclaimed.

The class then went back to the classroom and began the classes for the day.

 **Later that day**

Kukui arrived at his home with Pikachu and Rowlet following him. He had grown to be very worried, as Ash never actually returned to the school that day.

When he opened the door though, all of that worry was replaced with a feeling of shock.

The house was a complete wreck, with pillows, sheets and clothes scattered all over the place. When he stepped in, he noticed that Ash was sulking in the corner and Burnet was walking towards him.

"He came home all of a sudden and looked like he was panicking. He then started tearing everything apart, trying to find something. After a while, he just sat down in the corner and has been like this ever since." Burnet explained.

"Yeah, he was probably looking for his picture. Don't worry, I will take care of this." Kukui whispered. He then walked over to Ash as Pikachu went to a nearby table. "Hey Ash, are you alright?"

"No…" Ash mumbled out.

"Whats up?" Kukui asked, playing dumb.

"I lost a picture of me and some of my friends… it means a lot to me…" Ash explained.

"I see… uh… would it happen to be the picture that Pikachu is holding up right now?" Kukui asked.

"Huh?" Ash said, looking over to his partner. He was surprised to see that Pikachu was in fact holding up the picture that he was looking for! "W-What?! Where was it?!" Ash asked.

"Pika" Pikachu said, pointing right at his feet.

"… How in the world did I miss that?" Ash asked as he went over and got the picture from Pikachu, then rubbed his head. "Thanks buddy."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, happy that his best friend was happy again.

"Anyways, now that that is settled, I am going to go and do some work. I will be downstairs if you need me." Kukui said. "Oh, and Ash?"

"Yeah Professor?" Ash asked.

"You are cleaning this up. Got it?" Kukui said.

"Oh... right! You got it!" Ash said, before getting to work on cleaning the house.

When he got downstairs, he made his way over to his computer. He wasn't surprised when Burnet walked in and closed the door.

"Ok, what did you guys find out?" She asked.

Kukui just smiled. "Take a seat, you are not going to believe this."

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I really did. The whole point of this chapter was to establish the fact that the class is planning to get Serena into Alola… somehow. Kukui is also the one leading them on this, which was the whole idea I had for this story.**

 **It's funny how my first stories for all of my ships seem to be about how the characters friends try and help them get together… I did not plan that.**

 **Another thing, Mallow gushing over the fact that Serena fell in love with Ash when they were kids… no-one can deny that it is completely within her character. The other girls would also find it cute, but wouldn't be nearly as vocal about it. At least, that is how I feel.**

 **I also want to mention, don't think that this is the last we will see of Clemont and Bonnie. I enjoyed writing for them way too much to just not have them in the story any more, so they will be making an appearance later on… I just don't know how yet.**

 **And finally, I just wanted to wish you all a Happy Holidays! I will see you all for the next chapter, where Serena finally makes her first appearance!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Four days. Four whole days of searching and no-one was able to find anything about where Serena was. She hadn't appeared in any contests during that time, and she hadn't called Clemont and Bonnie either. Thankfully, Sophocles had made things a bit easier for everyone by finding all of the TV channels that show Pokemon Contests from Hoenn. As such, everyone was assigned a channel to keep an eye on for the time being.

During this time, everyone had to try and keep their plan a secret from Ash. While the students had no trouble with this, Kukui and Burnet were having a bit more trouble, mostly cause they live with him, so they didn't have as much freedom to watch the TV to try and find her. They also decided to be careful to not do any kissing while around Ash, since they didn't want him to get upset again.

*Four days into the search*

Lillie was sitting in on her couch, watching the channel that the class assigned to her.

"Welcome to the Rustboro City Pokemon Contest!" The host of the event said into the microphone. "We have a great show in store for you today! But first! Let me introduce to you the judges!"

Lillie didn't really pay attention to this part, and decided to focus on grooming her Vulpix.

"Oh Snowy, I really hope we find her soon." Lillie said to her friend.

"Vul!" Vulpix said, rubbing her head against her trainers face.

"Alright! Now that is done, lets get started!" Lillie heard the announcer say. "First off, we have…

Serena!"

When Lillie heard the name, she quickly got up and rushed over to the TV, hoping that she didn't hear that wrong.

As soon as the girl ran onto the stage, Lillie immediately knew that she found who she was looking for. She looked exactly like she did in the picture, with the only difference being her outfit, which she thought was beautiful, and her hair, which was noticeably shorter, just like Clemont said. This was further confirmed when she had sent out a Braixen and a Pancham, two Pokemon that were from the Kalos region.

Lillie quickly ran over to the phone and dialed Professor Kukui's number.

After a few rings, he had answered.

"Hello?" She heard Kukui answer.

"I found her!" Lillie told him excitingly. "She is in Rustboro City!"

"Great work Lillie! You tell the others and I will get to work!" Kukui responded.

"Got it! Good luck!" Lillie said before hanging up the phone.

Kukui then went straight to work, and got the information he needed to make a call to the Pokemon Center in Rustboro City. He then told Burnet to make sure that Ash didn't interrupt him. Thankfully, Ash was busy training, so he shouldn't have to worry.

He then made the call to the Pokemon Center, and requested to talk to Serena at her earliest convenience.

He then went ahead and turned on the contest, simply because he wanted to watch.

A little while after the contest had ended, with Serena winning what appeared to be her third ribbon, he finally was able to get in contact with Serena.

"Hello?" Serena said when she appeared on the screen.

"Alola!" Kukui exclaimed. He then saw a look of confusion on Serena's face. "That is how we great each other here in the Alola region." He explained.

"Ah, I see… I am so sorry, but who are you?" Serena asked.

"I am Professor Kukui, the leading Professor in the Alola region!" Kukui explained. "But, more importantly for the topic at hand, I am also a teacher!"

"Oh! I am sorry if I was being rude." Serena said.

"No worries Serena. Anyways, you are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you, and how I know your name!" Kukui said.

"Well… yeah, I am!" Serena said.

"Well, I was actually thinking of doing a lesson to my class about Pokemon Contests and Pokemon Showcases, and I wanted to have someone come and give a demonstration! As such, I called up Professor Sycamore and he recommended that I got in contact with you!" Kukui explained. "Oh, and a couple of your friends were there too! Clemont and Bonnie I believe? They wanted me to tell you that they said hi."

"Oh! Well… I am happy that the Professor would recommend me like that! And as for your request… I don't know…" Serena said, being a little hesitant.

"Of course, I will cover all charges for transportation, plus, Alola is really beautiful this time of the year, so it could be a great vacation for you!" Kukui explained.

Serena seemed to be in deep thought. Then she suddenly turned around and pulled out her Pokeballs.

"Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, what do you three think about taking a bit of a vacation and go to Alola for a demonstration performance?" Serena asked her three pokemon.

The three Pokemon cried out in a very happy tone. A smile then formed on Serena's face as she turned around to face Kukui.

"Ok, we will do it!" Serena said. "Nothing we do is a waste of time after all!"

"Great! I will send you the flight information right away! Your flight will leave on Sunday, with your performance will be on Monday. Is that alright?" Kukui asked the girl.

"Of course!" Serena responded.

"Another thing, you will be staying with one of my students during your stay. Trust me, you will love it!" Kukui explained to the performer.

"I am looking forward to it!" Serena said. "Thank you so much for the opportunity! I won't let you down!"

"That's just what I like to hear! I will be there to pick you up on Sunday, so I will see you then!" Kukui said.

"See you then!" Serena said.

And then the screen went dark.

"'Nothing we do is a waste of time after all?'" Kukui said to himself, then chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that sounds exactly like something Ash would say."

Kukui then took out his phone and sent a single message to his wife.

"Mission accomplished!"

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, and for that I am sorry, but I accomplished what I wanted to for this chapter rather quickly, which was show that the class was able to find out where Serena was, and how Kukui managed to convince her to come to Alola.**

 **… Not really much more to say, so I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you tonight for a special surprise for my IzuOcha fans ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

After Kukui had gotten off the phone with Serena, he called Lillie to have her tell everyone the good news. He also informed Lillie that Serena will be staying with her while she was staying in Alola, which Lillie was perfectly fine with.

 **The Next Day**

"Alola!" Professor Kukui said as he entered the classroom.

"Alola!" The class responded.

"So, today we have something special to talk about!" Kukui said. "Today, we are going to be talking about Pokemon Contests and Pokemon Showcases!"

This seemed to get Ash's attention, which everyone noticed.

This was going to be great!

Throughout the day, Ash was able to answer just about every question that the Professor had asked, and unsurprisingly, he seemed to be very excited when answering the questions about Pokemon Showcases.

"All right, good to see that you all have a good understanding of the topic, or at least, Ash does!" Kukui said at the end of the lecture, causing Ash to scratch the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Now then, I am going to make a special announcement! In two days, we are going to have a special guest join us and give us a special demonstration of the Performing stages of Contests and Showcases! So look forward to that!"

And with that, the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

As Kukui was leaving the room he noticed that, once again, Ash was looking upset. Though, that seemed to end when Pikachu jumped onto his desk and give him a questioning look.

"I'm fine Pikachu. Just… thinking again. That's all. Come on, lets go do some training! Lets go Litten!" He called out, getting the attention of his fire type, who ran after him.

 **The Next Day.**

It was a Sunday, so the school was closed for the day. Kukui had left just after dinner in order to meet Serena at the airport. Due to the time differences between Alola and Hoenn, she wasn't going to arrive until late.

After about a half an hour of waiting, it was announced that Serena's flight was coming in for a landing. Then, shortly after, Kukui saw her walk through the doors.

Serena looked around for a while until she found who she was looking for. She then walked over to the man to greet him.

"Alola Professor Kukui!" Serena said.

"Alola! Good to see that you remembered that!" Kukui responded. "Anyways, our ride is out front, I will explain everything on the way to where you are staying."

"Ok, you said that I am staying with one of your students, correct?" Serena asked.

"Yup, Lillie has been really looking forward to meeting you!" Kukui responded.

When the two of them left the airport, Serena felt very confused. There were no vehicles there… other than a limousine that is.

"Wait…" Serena said.

"That's our ride!" Kukui said, pointing to the limousine.

"WHAT?! That's our ride?!" Serena yelled out.

"Yup! Did I forget to mention that Lillie lives in a mansion?" Kukui said, and laughed at the surprised look on Serena's face. "Anyways, lets get in!"

And so, the two got into the limo.

"Good to see you Professor, and you must be Serena!" The driver said.

"Good to see you too Hobbes!" Kukui responded.

"Nice to meet you!" Serena said, bowing her head a bit.

"Now then, lets go, I am sure that Lillie is waiting." Kukui said.

Hobbes just simply nodded his head. And began to drive.

On the way to Lillie's mansion, which Serena still couldn't believe she was going to be staying in, Kukui shared all of the details about Serena's time in Alola. She was welcome to stay as long as she wished, and her demonstration was to take place first thing tomorrow morning, so she should get a lot of rest. The only thing he didn't share with her, was the fact that Ash would be there.

'Gotta surprise her as well!' Kukui thought to himself.

After a while, the limo had arrived at Lillie's mansion, and when Serena got a look at it, she was amazed.

'I get to stay HERE?!' Serena thought to herself.

Seeing the look of amazement on Serena's face, Kukui couldn't help but laugh.

"Impressed?"

"This is amazing! I am so excited to be staying here!" Serena responded. "There is only one thing that I think could make this better!"

"And that is?" Kukui asked.

At this, Serena's face turned red. "Uh… NOTHING! That's not important! Lets go meet my new friend!" She quickly said, as she went over to the front door.

At this, Kukui laughed a bit, he had a good feeling as to what it is that she was talking about. He then followed her to the front door as she started knocking.

Shortly after, Lillie opened the door.

"Alola! You must be Serena! It is so nice to meet you!" Lillie said, bowing a bit.

"And you must be Lillie! Thank you so much for having me!" Serena said, bowing as well.

"Well, come on in!" Lillie said, motioning for Serena to come in.

"I assume that you can handle things from here?" Kukui asked.

"Of course! You can leave it to me!" Lillie responded. "Tell Burnet I said hello!"

"Will do! See you tomorrow!" Kukui said as he started to walk back to the limo.

When he left, Lillie went to check on her guest.

"So, you look excited." Lillie said.

"Sorry I am acting a bit… childish, but I am just amazed! You really live here?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, my mother runs the Aether Paradise, so we are able to afford a house like this." Lillie responded.

Serena was about to ask about the Aether Paradise was, but then she started to yawn.

"You must be really tired from your flight. There is plenty of time for you to talk and explore, so why don't you go and get some rest for tomorrow." Lillie said.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea." Serena said, yawning again.

"Let me show you to your room." Lillie said as she began leading Serena up to the room she would be staying in.

When they got there, Serena looked on in amazement at the quite large and comfortable looking bed.

"Wow." Was the only thing that she could say.

"Anyways, have a good night, I will see you in the morning." Lillie said before walking over to a phone and sending a message to her friends.

"The Queen is in her castle!" Was the phrase that Mallow had told Lillie to send when Serena arrived.

Meanwhile, in Serena's room.

After Serena got settled in, she took out her Pokeballs and sent out her Pokemon.

"Well you guys, here we are! Make sure you get some rest, cause we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" She told her Pokemon, who nodded in agreement.

She then made her way over to the bed and laid down.

"You know, I have a really good feeling about this."

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Sorry about not getting a chapter up yesterday, for some reason this site wouldn't let me upload my document, so I really couldn't do anything. Works now though :)**

 **And so Serena has finally arrived in Alola! I can imagine that any child would be amazed to be able to live in a mansion and get driven there in a limousine, I mean, I know I would.**

 **Small note, Happy Boxing day to whoever celebrates that :)**

 **Anyways, not really much more to say, so I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you soon for Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The next morning, Kukui had gotten up early in order to go and make sure that everything was ready for Serena's performance.

"Ash, I am going to the school to make sure everything is ready for the performance. It is the first and only thing we are doing today, so make sure you are there on time!" Kukui told Ash, earning a grumble in response.

"Don't worry! I will make sure he isn't late!" Rotom said.

"Alright! I am counting on you Rotom!" Kukui said before heading out the door.

Meanwhile, with Serena and Lillie.

Serena had just finished preparing for the day and went downstairs. It is here that she saw Lillie, who looked ready to go, as well as a nice plate of pancakes.

"Hobbes made you some breakfast! Trust me, it's good!" Lillie explained.

"Thank you so much!" Serena said as she sat down to eat. Her Pokemon went to some nearby bowls of food and ate alongside Lillie's Vulpix.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but that IS a Vulpix, right?" Serena asked.

"That's right, her name is Snowy!" Lillie confirmed. "You see, in Alola, some Pokemon have different appearances and even different types than they would if they were from a different region!"

"Wow, that is so cool!" Serena said.

The two of them then began eating, talking about various things.

"So, you are from Kalos, correct?" Lillie asked.

"Yes I am!" Serena responded.

"What is it like?" Lillie asked.

"It is great, I would honestly say that my time traveling around Kalos was the happiest times of my life!" Serena answered before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Really? Why is that?" Lillie asked.

"Well, it has to be traveling with a great group of friends, that's why." Serena said, her face turning slightly red.

Lillie noticed this, but decided to leave it. After all, she knew exactly what that is about.

A little while later, the two finished their breakfast and left for the limo.

 **One car ride later**

Lillie and Serena exited the limo, and Lillie led her new friend to where she could prepare for her performance. On the way there, Serena noticed Professor Kukui, who was finishing setting up the stage.

She also saw someone who for some reason looked exactly like Professor Oak!

"Ah! You must be Serena! Welcome to the Pokemon School! I am Principal Samson Oak!" Samson said, extending his hand to shake Serena's.

"It's nice to meet you! Uh, you wouldn't happen to be related to Professor Oak from Kanto would you?" Serena asked.

"As a matter of fact I am!" Samson answered.

"That explains why you two look so much alike." Serena said. "You know, I went to his summer camp a long time ago."

"Oh really now?" Samson asked.

"Yeah, it is there that I met…" Serena started, before her face turned slightly red and she placed her hand on her ribbon. "Someone very important to me."

"Well, I am sure you can tell me all about it! For now though, let me show you to where you can get ready! Lillie, you can go and take your seat!" Samson said, to which Lillie nodded.

"Good luck!" Lillie said before running off.

Once Serena arrived at the room she would be using, she quickly got ready.

A little while later, she heard a knock on the door and heard Samson's voice.

"Serena? Are you ready?" He asked.

Serena then looked to her Pokemon.

"Well, are you ready?" She asked them.

Her Pokemon then cried out, confirming that they were ready.

Serena then nodded and opened the door. "We are ready!"

"Then come right this way!"

 **Meanwhile, outside.**

Kukui looked out to the audience, and saw that everyone was there. He then turned around to see Serena heading his way with her Pokemon.

"Are you ready?" Kukui asked.

"You bet I am!" Serena responded with a serious look in her eyes.

"Alright, lets do this!" Kukui said as he stepped out onto the stage.

"Alola everyone!" Kukui started, earning an "Alola" from the audience. "Today, as you may have heard, we have a special performance from a guest that has come all the way from the Kalos region. This will be a demonstration of the Performance rounds in both Pokemon Contests, as well as Pokemon Showcases! So please! Give a warm welcome, to Serena!"

When Kukui finished the crowd, consisting of not only his students, but also other students that attended the school as well as some trainers who were just passing by.

And speaking of his students, they looked like something was wrong. It took a moment for Kukui to realize it, but he did find out what that was.

'WHERE IS ASH?!'

 **A little earlier, in Kukui's house.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Rotom was currently screaming at Ash, trying to get him to wake up.

"Ugh… five more minutes…" Ash groaned out.

"NOT FIVE MORE MINUTES! YOU ARE LATE! YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO THE SCHOOL! WAKE UP!" Rotom yelled out, only to be met with Ash covering his head with his pillow.

"Let me handle this Rotom." Burnet said. "Oh Ash! Breakfast is ready! I made waffles!"

"Someone say waffles?" Ash said, finally waking up.

"HOW DID THAT WORK?!" Rotom asked, which was only met with a laugh by Burnet. "Regardless, COME ON! YOU ARE LATE! YOU ONLY HAVE THREE MINUTES!"

"THREE MINUTES?!" Ash yelled out, "NONONONONO! I AM LATE! COME ON PIKACHU! SEE YOU LATER BURNET!" He yelled as he quickly got changed, grabbed a waffle, and ran out of the building, Pikachu in tow, and Rotom flying along side him.

At this, Burnet just laughed. "Go get her Ash."

 **Back at the school.**

Serena's Performance had just begun and the audience was loving it.

As for Ash's friends, they were currently panicking.

"Where is he?!" Mallow whispered.

"I don't know!" Lillie responded.

"If he doesn't get here soon he is going to completely miss it!" Sophocles pointed out.

"We just gotta have faith that he will show up." Kiawe said.

"Please hurry Ash…" Lana said

The performance was approaching it's end, as Pancham created four pillars of stone edge, one for each of them, while Braixen and Sylveon launched a Fire Blast and Swift respectively, creating a beautiful explosion. The four of them finished standing on different pillars.

"And done!" Serena called out, earning a huge applause from the audience.

Serena and her Pokemon then bowed to their audience, as if to say thank you. But when she rose her head, she was not expecting to see what was there.

Noticing that Serena was staring at something, the class looked towards the entrance gate.

Kukui couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

"He made it."

 **End of Chapter 7.**

* * *

 **Not really much I want to say here, so I am just going to say this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and will see you all in Chapter 8 for the long awaited reunion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

For a little while, the two just stood there, staring at each other. They honestly couldn't believe what they were looking at.

Pikachu had already jumped off of Ash's shoulder and made his way over to Ash's friends.

And Rotom was flying above it all, recording the moment to preserve the memory.

After a while, Ash finally spoke. "S…Serena?"

"A-Ash?" Serena said, still in disbelief.

Then, the two took a step towards each other... though Serena seemed to forget that she was still standing on Pancham's Stone Edge.

"AAAH!" She yelled out as she fell off of the pillar, crashing down onto the stage. "Owww." She then looked up to see a hand extended towards her. Ash's hand.

Her mind flashed back to the time they met, in the forest when they were kids, with Ash's hand extended towards her.

She smiled and happily took his hand, and he helped her up.

And then he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much…" Serena said, trying to hold back her tears, but failing.

"I missed you too." Ash responded, having a lot more success with holding back his tears.

After staying like that for a little bit, they separated.

"Man, what are the odds that you would be here?" Serena asked.

"I would say pretty great, considering that we planned this." Kukui said as he walked over to the two.

"Really? THAT was the whole point of this?" Serena asked. "But I thought that you said that you wanted to have a demonstration to go with one of your lessons?"

"Well, truth be told, yes, that was part of the reason I called you out here, but the big reason was to have a reunion between you two!" Kukui explained. "You can thank Pikachu by the way, this wouldn't of been possible without him!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out from the crowd.

"Really? How did he do that?" Ash asked.

"How about we talk all about it over some lunch! My father is expecting us!" Mallow called out from the crowd.

"Sounds like a great idea! Come on Serena! I will introduce you to everyone on the way!" Ash said to his friend, taking her hand, which caused her face to turn red.

"Wait Ash! Let me go and get ready first!" Serena said.

"Oh… yeah, do that!" Ash said, realizing that Serena and her Pokemon were all still in their performing outfits.

Serena and her Pokemon quickly ran back into the school and got changed out of their performing outfits. Then they rushed back out to meet up with the group.

"Wow… that was fast." Ash said as Serena approached the group.

"Well, I was really excited to get back here!" Serena said, face slightly red. "We have a lot to catch up on!"

"I can't wait!" Ash said, smiling. "I am really excited to hear all about your time in Hoenn!"

"Well then, lets get going!" Mallow said as she began leading the group to her family's restaurant.

On the way there, Ash began introducing Serena to everyone.

 **Later, in the restaurant.**

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea that you guys have been doing this!" Ash said as his friends finished their story. "And all of this because I was acting strangely… you guys are the best."

"Hey, you are our friend! We would do anything to make sure our friend is happy!" Mallow explained from the kitchen. "Besides, after finding out what this was all about, I couldn't just leave this alone!"

"You mentioned that Ash was acting weirdly because of me… why is that Ash?" Serena asked, being a little hopeful that it was about the kiss. When she saw his face turn slightly red, it made her happy.

"Oh, well, some things happened, and it reminded me of you, so I started to really miss you!" Ash said. Though it was the truth, it wasn't the full truth. However, he didn't want to talk about it quite yet. Wasn't the time, or the place.

Though it didn't help that everyone in the room knew the truth. Thankfully for Ash though, they decided to leave him be.

"So, I hate to bring this up, but how long are you going to be staying here Serena?" Kiawe suddenly asked.

"Well… Kukui did say I could stay as long as I wanted, and honestly I was planning on staying for only a couple of days… at least, until I talked to Palermo." Serena explained.

"Palermo?" Lana asked.

"Isn't that the name of that former Kalos Queen? The one that you said asked to train you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, after I talked to Professor Kukui, I called her to tell her about my progress with the Pokemon Contests, as well as tell her about Kukui's offer. She then told me I was working too hard… considering I won three ribbons in two weeks at that point." Serena explained. "So, she suggested that I have some vacation time while I am here in Alola. She said it would be good for me."

"I agree! While hard work can be very rewarding, too much of it can prove to have the opposite effect!" Kukui said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, plus, someone once told me that nothing we do is a waste of time." Serena said, winking in Ash's direction. "So I figured that it would be great to spend a couple of weeks here in Alola! That is, if it is alright with you Lillie."

"Of course! We are friends after all! You can stay as long as you want!" Lillie said.

"Vul!" Snowy agreed.

"Well then, now that that is settled!" Mallow said, coming out with plates of food. "Lets eat!"

And so, the group of friends ate to their hearts content, and enjoyed the stories that Ash and Serena told about their time traveling through Kalos.

Eventually, the sun began to set, and everyone began going home for the day.

"Hey Ash?" Serena said as they were leaving the restaurant.

"Yeah?" Ash responded.

"I am really looking forward to spending some more time with you." Serena said, face slightly red.

"Me too!" Ash said, face also slightly red.

"See you tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"See you tomorrow!" Ash responded.

And so, the two went their separate ways, and went home to rest for the day ahead of them.

 **End of Part 1**

* * *

 **Wait… Part 1? Yeah, up until now, this has been what I have been considering part 1 of 2 for this story, being everything leading up to the reunion. Part 2 will be everything that happens from here on out.**

 **Now, hate to say this, but I am going to take a couple days break from this story. I want to focus on my other stories for a bit, as well as plan out what I am doing from here on out with this story. I will be hoping to resume on January 1st, to bring in the New Year.**

 **Until then, I hope that you all enjoyed, and I will see you all in the New Year for the start of Part 2!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ash walked into the classroom in a very good mood. The events of yesterday were still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't wait to see his friend again.

Though he wasn't expecting to see her talking to Lillie in the classroom.

"Oh! Ash! Alola!" Serena said, waving to her friend.

"Alola Serena!" Ash responded, waving back. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I talked to Professor Kukui about it yesterday, and while I am here I am going to be joining you guys in class!" Serena explained with a smile on her face. "I think it will be very helpful!"

"Sounds great! I know I have learned a lot since I started coming here, so I am sure you will as well!" Ash said, excited that his friend would be joining them.

Little by little, the rest of the class arrived and class had begun.

Other than the additional student, it was a very normal day. That is, until everyone left.

"So Serena, what did you think of your first day?" Lillie asked as they were leaving the school grounds.

"It was great! I am really excited to learn all about this region!" Serena said.

"Hey! Serena! Lillie!" Ash called out to the two girls. "Me and Kiawe are going to have a practice battle! Want to watch?"

"Sure! It's been so long since I have seen you battle! I can't wait to see how much you have improved!" Serena said as the two of them walked over.

At this, Ash's face turned slightly red, but he quickly shook it off before anyone noticed. "Great! We are battling on the beach! Lets go!"

The group then made their way to the beach, and the two boys quickly began their battle. Ash was using Pikachu and Kiawe was using Turtonator.

The battle was going well, and Ash seemed to be winning, when a sudden cloud of smoke covered the battlefield.

*cough* "What's going on?!" Ash called out from the smoke. Everyone else was also equally confused.

That is, except for Serena. The situation seemed all too familiar, and kinda nostalgic. It also helped that she was just wondering if this was still happening or not. Quickly realizing what was about to happen, she leaped into action, and ran towards Pikachu.

"PIKA!"

"AHHH!"

When Ash heard the two screams, he began to slowly realize what what happening. "PIKACHU! SERENA!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said.

Ash then looked down to see that Pikachu was down by his feet. He had some sand stuck to him, but he seemed perfectly fine.

Ash then realized that Serena wasn't there.

"ASH!" Serena yelled out from… above?

When the smoke cleared, everyone finally got a good look at what was going on.

Serena was in a net, which was attached to a hot air balloon that looked like a Meowth.

"What's going on?!" Ash yelled out.

"Prepare for tro-"

"Seriously Ash? What do you think is going on?!" Serena yelled out from the net, a little annoyed at the situation.

"HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT OUR MOTTO!" Yelled out a male voice from the balloon.

"Wait, isn't that the Kalos twerpette? The one that performed?" Said another male voice.

"What is SHE doing here?!" Yelled out a female voice. "And why is she in the net and not Pikachu?!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash yelled out.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled out as well.

"Wait, did the twerpette push Pikachu out of the way or something?" Jessie asked.

"Wonder how she managed to do that…" James wondered.

"Let Serena go! Right now!" Ash yelled out, though he seemed to be a lot more… furious than usual.

"Uh… is it just me, or does the twerp seem a lot more angry than usual?" Meowth asked.

"Maybe it's because we just captured his girlfr-" Before James could finish that sentence, Ash sprung into action.

"ROWLET! USE LEAFAGE!" He yelled out, waking up Rowlet, who was currently taking a nap in his backpack.

Rowlet then quickly flew up to the balloon and used leafage on the balloon and net. The balloon got a tear in it and the net broke apart.

"Rowlet quick! Use leafage again and slow her down!" Ash yelled out as Serena was falling from the net, currently screaming. That is, until Rowlet's leafage slowed her decent.

Then, for some reason, Ash felt the need to catch her. And he did so.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Uh… yeah, I think so." Serena said, trying to hid her red face, but failing.

"You sure?" Ash asked, a little worried about the red face.

"Yeah, I am sure. Besides, I think we have something else to worry about." She said, looking over to Team Rocket.

"Oh don't worry about it, this won't take long." Ash said before giving her a nice grin and putting her down. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

What happened next, Serena could only describe as what seemed to be a series of weird poses by both Ash and Pikachu, followed by a massive electric attack which Pikachu then punched to send it towards Team Rocket, while Ash yelled out "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was no-where to be seen.

"Ash… what was that?!" Serena asked, in complete shock as to what happened.

"That, was a Z-Move!" Ash explained. "You see, a Z-Move is…"

Before Ash could finish his explanation, a giant geyser of sand shot up, catching everyone's attention. When they finally got a good look at what was going on, they saw a Bewear, carrying all of Team Rocket in his arms, before jumping up, spinning rapidly, and tunneling away.

"Uh… Rotom? Can Bewear even learn dig?" Ash asked.

"Negative." Rotom answered.

From there, everyone just looked in the direction that Bewear tunneled towards, still confused as to what the heck just happened.

After a while, everyone gathered their things, and decided to head over to Mallow's restaurant again to grab a bite to eat before going their separate ways again. On the way there, Ash explained Z-Moves to Serena.

After everyone finished eating, they went there separate ways, with Serena and Lillie getting into the limo and heading back to the mansion.

"Hey Ash?" Kiawe asked.

"What's up?" Ash responded.

"Are you alright? You seemed be be really angry before." Kiawe asked.

"Well, I am always mad when Team Rocket tries to take our pokemon." Ash explained.

"But this was… different. You seemed absolutely furious this time." Kiawe explained.

Ash then thought about it, and realized that Kiawe was right. When he saw that they had captured Serena, he did feel a lot more angry than he usually did… but he really didn't know why.

"I guess you are right, but I don't think it is anything to worry about! I am fine!" Ash said with a big smile.

Satisfied with the answer, Kiawe just nodded, and flew off on his Charizard.

Meanwhile, Ash was still thinking about what had happened. Eventually though, he shook it off and went home.

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **So… guess who got sick? Yeah, kinda got a terrible fever a couple of days after posting the previous chapter, and was just resting for a week. So sorry about that, but I am back now, and feeling a lot better! As such, I will be getting back to my stories now, so sorry about the long wait.**

 **Anyways, for a little bit, this story is going to essentially become a series of one shots, up until when I decide to end off the story. These can range from just random ideas I have, retelling of actual episodes, but set in this universe. Don't expect many, if any, of the later of those though.**

 **Don't expect too many appearances from Team Rocket btw, I am not great at writing battles... and Team Rocket would only bring in battles... that being said, I will probably include them in a later chapter for reasons. Also Bewear, had to have a great Bewear moment, and I think I succeeded. I had to look up if he could learn dig, and when I saw that he couldn't I was happy. :)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you tomorrow for Chapter 10!**


End file.
